Angel's Second Chance
by DigiFreak103
Summary: My 1st official Ryuki Ch. Eight 11.3.02...and now after two years, Ch. Nine, the epiloguelike chapter appears. Ryo and Rika are finally reunited, so all is good, right, so what could this chapter be about? Hm...anyway, enjoy the fic.
1. The Past Came To Haunt Her

Angel's Second Chance

DigiFreak103

DF103: It's my first actual Ryuki…yay…anyways…the title sorta gives it away so I won't say anything…except this fic takes place a few months (but before 6 months) after the D-Reaper incident…and the Tamers are at Rika's celebrating the anniversary of the few month, day—day the digimon left something. o.o;;…So without further ado…here's 'Angel's Second Chance'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been months after the D-Reaper destroyed half of Japan, but since then, many people have gotten back the city to a working order. The tamers were celebrating their 4-month anniversary since the digimon left, at Rika's house.

"I wish the Renamon were still here." Rika said, taking a sip of her tea, solemnly staring into space.

"We miss all our digimon, Rika," Ryo said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Ryo was right, everyone did miss their digimon, but everyone still enjoyed each other's company.

"Akiyama, I'm warning you, get your hand off me," Rika said, scaring Takato, Kazu, and Kenta.

"C'mon Rika, we're supposed to have fun, not mope around. Friends stick together and that's why we're here. We can't lose touch with each other," Jeri explained, taking a seat next to Rika.

Rika shrugged. "Okay, if you say so," Rika said, standing up, "then who wants to go to the park? It's a nice autumn day, and I don't think you'd want to waste it before we go back to school, now would you?" The rest of the tamers got up and followed Rika to the door.

Just as Rika reached the door, the doorbell rang. Rika opened the door and saw her father with flowers.

Aghast, Rika yelled, "Mom!!"

"What, dear? Who is…?" Rumiko asked walking towards the door before noticing a very familiar man—her husband.

"Rumiko, you look beautiful," Rika's dad complimented, handing her the flowers.

"Beautiful my butt. Why are you here? You don't belong here!" yelled Rumiko. "We made an agreement that you would take care of Rika part-time, but you just up and left without saying anything—" Rumiko continued.

Rika's face blanched in anger. "You guys, can you go to my room? I'll be there in a minute." Rika whispered to her friends. They nodded and headed for Rika's room.

"Who do you think that is?" Kazu asked.

"I think that's Rika's dad. Why else would her mom yell at guy when she goes out with a lot of them," answered Jeri.

Her dad, huh? I better go check on Rika, thought Ryo, tiptoeing back into the living room to spy on the family.

"Where do you think he's going?" asked Henry.

"Probably to check on his, 'dream girl,'" Takato said, laughing.

When Ryo got to the corner, he saw Rika's dad, Rumiko, Seiko, and Rika sitting around the coffee table. Rumiko crossed her arms with a disgusted expression on her face. Rika scowled as the family sat in silence, exchanging varied glances at each other.

"Who do you think you are? You left us and now you come back!!" Rika yelled inadvertently. "I might've been little, but I still remember everything."

"Rika, let's hear what he has to say," Rika's grandmother said.

"Thank you, Seiko," Rika's dad said, setting the flowers down on the table, "I want to re-marry you, Rumiko. I want to start over with you and our daughter. I was wrong to leave without saying anything, but let's just put this all behind us and be a family again."

Rika was devastated when she heard those words fly gracefully out of his mouth. He looked at Rika and said, "I saw you on TV. You were fighting those red blobs. You saved the world from destruction." Rika's eyes widened and then glared at him.

"That's it, isn't it? You came back because my friends and I saved the world. If it happens again, you think you'll be safe with me around. Well, you know what? If you were the only person in the world other than my friends, their family, and my REAL family, then I would just let the world be destroyed, because I don't want to see the likes of you! You have ruined my life. Go ruin someone else's!" Rika yelled, as she ran out of the room and out the front door.

Ryo blinked and emerged from the corner, running after Rika. Before making out the front door, he stopped in front of Rika's dad and said, "She's got a point, you know," then left to go find Rika.

Out of the neighborhood and into the city, Rika walked along the streets without a care in the world of what went on around her. Why did he have to come back? thought Rika. She was about to cross the street when she heard her name being called from a distance.

"Huh?" Rika said, looking around.

"Rika! Watch out!" yelled the voice.

Rika turned around and saw a big moving truck, coming towards her. Rika was paralyzed; she couldn't move. I guess this is it. Bye mom. Bye grandma, thought Rika.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DF103: ::yawn:: So tired…must sleep. If you want to know what happens next…review or no continuation for a while…or in other words…the more reviews I get the quicker I'll bring the next chapter out…and I do accept flames…suggestions and advice are also accepted…so cya in the next chapter…till then…PEACE……


	2. What Happened?

Angel's Second Chance

Chapter 2 - What Happened?

DF103: Thanx to the ppl...who reviewed so far...I uhh...really don't have anything to say so uhh...now to Paco...::points to Paco::

Paco: Huh?? ::looks around:: Oh...umm...DF does not own Digimon...heh heh...if she did, she would've moved to Japan, by now...making her own anime series...and...

DF103: ::covers Paco's mouth:: I think you've said enough...umm...sorry for the short wait...without further ado...Angel's Second Chance Ch. 2 - What Happened?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika fell to the ground, not knowing what happened. She looked around and tried to remember what just happened. Then it hit her. I was about to cross the road when someone shouted out my name. I turned around and saw...oh my gosh, she thought. "Ryo!" shouted Rika, running towards his almost lifeless body. She checked if he was breathing. Barely, she thought. "Someone call the ambulance, NOW!" Rika shouted, looking around to see if anyone watching was doing anything. Do I have to do everything? She thought, pulling out her cell phone.

"EMS center, how may I help..." the operator started, before being cut off by Rika.

"Cut the crap, lady! My friend is hurt very badly and he's not doing so well on his breathing. Hurry and get an ambulance here, on the road near Shinjuku park, now!" Rika yelled through the phone, with all the passers, staring. Ryo, you have to stop risking your life for me, thought Rika, looking at his helpless body.

Few minutes later, the ambulance arrived.

"It's about time you got here!" Rika yelled, shaking the paramedic.

"Okay, Okay. We need to get back to the hospital...we're losing valuable time," the paramedic explained.

Rika hopped into the back of the truck and called her mom to tell the others to meet her at Shinjuku Hospital. Moments later, the truck arrived at the hospital and Ryo was rushed into the ER. Rika had to wait in the waiting room. The others soon got there with Rika's Mom and grandma, wanting to know if Ryo was all right.

Hours past and still there were no response from the doctors. The door opened, but only revealed Ryo's dad. The tamers couldn't help, but wonder the worst-case scenarios.

"Did the doctors say anything about Ryo yet?" asked Ryo's dad, with a worried and distraught look.

"No, they didn't even come in yet." Rumiko explained.

Rika then remembered what caused this. Her dad. She asked, "Mom, what happened to dad?"

"Oh, he left, and planning on never coming back," her mother said, smiling.

Rika sighed and gave a weak smile back. Then, the doctor came in.

"You are here for Ryo Akiyama, correct?" asked the doctor, looking at everyone in the room. They nodded. "About time. I had to go through 4 other rooms to find you. Anyway, Ryo seems to have slipped into a coma. He has a few broken ribs and many scratches and bruises. For now, we don't know what might happen. We've done all we can for now and we'll be monitoring him carefully," the doctor explained, flipping through the clipboard.

"Can we see him?" asked Rika.

"Of course. He's in room 142," doctor said.

Rika was the first one to run out the door to see Ryo.

"Wonder what got her in a hurry?" Seiko wondered, following the rest of the tamers to Ryo's room.

- - -

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Ryo, in a very dark, cold place. He seemed to hover in the endless space. Everywhere he turned, he'd see the same endless blackness

"You are in the Land of Fate," answered a voice.

"What? How did I get here?" Ryo asked with a confused look, staring into nowhere, trying to pinpoint where the voice came from. Ryo then remembered the last thing that happened. I followed Rika and saved her from getting run over by that truck, thought Ryo. Then, a disturbing thought dawned on him.

"Does this mean…I'm dead?" Ryo asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DF103: Yup, that's chapter 2…heh, heh, heh. Oh and ignore what Paco said in the beginning about the anime series thing.

Paco: But it's true…she might be moving to Japan to make her own anime series.

DF103: Shut up while you're ahead Paco….Anyways, cya in the next chapter…


	3. Never Trust Hospital Elevators

Angel's Second Chance

Chapter 3 – Never Trust Hospital Elevators

DF103: Sorry for the wait…I wasn't aware of the fact that I had 3 projects due on the same day…uhh…but chapter 3 is up…stupid name, but it suits it…I think anyways…Paco has a different story…

Paco: Yeah…I thought it should be Die Ryo, Die…or something evil like that…

DF103: Now you see what I have to live with…Oh…I don't own Digimon and I don't own the characters…they are just my friends…oh except Rikken…

Paco: I wanted to do the disclaimer…fine…I'll introduce the story…Here's Ch. 3 – Never Trust Hospital Elevators…and please review…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, you might think that you're dead, but technically, you're not—" explained the mysterious voice.

"Then why am I here, and not with my friends?" asked Ryo.

"Let me finish, will you? You're on the brink of death. Here is where the other guardians and I choose what happens to you," the voice continued.

"Well…how do you choose my fate?" Ryo asked, raising a brow.

"You tell us your good and bad deeds with the ones you love."

Ryo nodded and asked, "Would that pertain to my dad?"

"Yes and another person." the voice answered.

Another person? Ryo thought. It can't be mom because I don't remember her. Maybe it's… "Rika?" Ryo asked.

A ghostly figure materialized in front of Ryo's face. He appeared to be human, but with cat-like ears and eagle-like wings. "Bingo." the creature said.

- - -

Rika finally made it to the hallway where Ryo's room resided from the elevator. "Stupid people." Rika complained, gasping for air, as she looked for Ryo's room.

-F-L-A-S-H::B-A-C-K-

Rika had just run out of the waiting room to see Ryo. She got in the elevator and pushed the button that led to the 3rd floor a number of times, until elevator moved. She looked around and saw two other people. Unfortunately for Rika, they were both in the DigiBattle Tournament a while back when Rika won 1st place. They whispered behind her for a while.

"You're the Digimon Queen, right?" asked one of them, poking Rika on the back.

Rika shot a glare and turned back around to see if they were even close to the 3rd floor. Gosh, can this thing go any faster? thought Rika.

"It has to be her. I know that glare anywhere," affirmed the other one, "can you give us a few pointers for this year's tournament?"

Rika gave them a 'if you don't shut up now, I'll bite you' look to the two, but they didn't care. They just blabbered on about their decks and asked Rika which card was better or not.

DING. The elevator doors opened to Rika's floor. She nearly ran away from the two that wouldn't even shiver at one of her glares.

-F-B::E-N-D

Rika approached room 142. She drew in a deep breath before she walked in. When she walked in, she saw the other tamers sitting in the chairs near Ryo's bed. "How did you guys get here before me?" asked Rika, still a little confused.

"Well, first, we asked where Ryo's room was and two, we took the stairs," Kazu explained.

Rika missed Kazu's comment as she walked towards Ryo's bed. She wore a distressed look as she studied Ryo's banged up body. "Ryo, why? Why did you save me, again?" whispered Rika, taking a seat next to Ryo's bed.

So she really does care about him, Jeri thought, smiling at the thought. "C'mon, I think we should leave her alone for now," Jeri whispered to the others.

"Why, it's not like she's going to have a private conversation with him or anything," Kazu whispered back.

"Just come on," Takato said, shoving Kazu out the door.

"Ryo, would you just wake up already," Rika said. She placed her hand into his. "Please?"

- - -

At the sound of Rika's voice, Ryo whipped around trying to find her. "But, I am awake. RIKA!" Ryo yelled. "RIKA!"

"No matter how loud you yell, she won't hear you, buddy," the guardian said.

"Who do you think you are, my guardian angel?!?" Ryo shouted, eyes twitching.

"Actually, I am. I'm Rikken, your guardian angel, at your service," explained Rikken, bowing and doffing his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DF103: Gosh…my brain hurts. Too much homework, not enough sleep, can't breathe. ::looks back at what's written:: Dang…I have issues…

Paco: I could've told you that. Anybody could've told you that!

DF103: Very funny. Anyways, this was a pointless chapter. I'll find a purpose for it later. Right now…I have to _try_ to sleep. ::laughs nervously::… c ya in the next chapter…if I wake up…


	4. Trip Down Memory Lane Part 1

Angel's Second Chance

Chapter 4 – Trip Down Memory Lane - Part I

DF103: Hey people…wassup…umm…here's another chapter of ASC. The Chapter title tells it all I guess…and now to Paco.

Paco: Okay…DF103 does not own Digimon…except Rikken, my brother. She owns both me and him…and is included in her series about…

DF103: Okay. That's enough words from you. Now here is Chapter 4 – Trip Down Memory Lane - Part 1.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wha…if you're my guardian angel, then who is watching over my body?" Ryo asked, afraid of what he might get as an answer.

"The doctors, duh. They are somewhat guardians, you know with saving lives and such. Anyway…to the point. You have to tell me all the good and bad that you have done with or to your loved ones. To your concern, your father and Rika," explained Rikken.

"Okay, well how much do you want to hear? Don't I have a limited amount of time?" asked Ryo.

"You have time, don't worry. You can tell how close to you're getting to being alive again when everything around you starts to shape into objects, and not just fuzzy blurs. You'll be able to open your eyes then. Oh, and don't try to make things up because we'll know," Rikken explained.

- - -

"Ryo. It's been a day already and you're still not out of your stupid coma," Rika whispered, grasping his red bandana, "I wish you'd come back. Everyone misses you." Rika sat there, watching intently for any signs of movement on his face, but there was no luck.

- - -

Once again, Ryo heard every word that Rika had said to him. Don't worry Rika. I'll be back soon to poke fun at you, Ryo thought, smiling. "Okay where do I start?" asked Ryo.

"Anywhere you'd like," answered Rikken, snapping his fingers. A therapist's couch appeared underneath Ryo, dropping Ryo in to the seat. And then, a clipboard materialized in front of Rikken. "I am all ears." His ears perked up.

"Okay well, my dad and I never really got along, but after the D-Reaper incident, wow, has he changed."

-F-L-A-S-H::B-A-C-K-

It had been a week after the D-Reaper incident and the city was still a wreck. Ryo walked into his house carrying bags full of groceries. He walked into the kitchen and saw his dad cooking.

"Hey dad. Umm…why are you cooking? I thought you had to work tonight," asked Ryo, putting the groceries away, one by one.

"Well, since that red disaster reduced the city to rubble, my boss thought it'd be best to just stay home," explained his dad, tasting the food to see if it was all right.

"Oh, well, I'm going to my room. Call me when dinner's done." Ryo said, walking off.

"Hey, Ryo? After dinner, you want to do something together. It's been a while since we did anything together. So, what do ya say?" Ryo's dad said.

Ryo blinked in amazement. "Sounds great dad." Ryo answered.

-F-B::E-N-D-

"We went bowling and then to the arcade. At first, I thought he was joking, but when we actually went bowling and to the arcade, I knew he was serious. He was never a dad to me until that night. I guess that's a story about my relationship with dad."

"Hmm…interesting." Rikken spoke, thinking. He took a pen and wrote things down. He glanced up at Ryo every once in a while, and then looked backed down at the clipboard. "Okay, keep on going, next deed," Rikken said, as the clipboard faded into air.

"Okay, well, when I first met Rika, at the DigiBattle Card Tournament, I thought she was going to beat me. As far as I heard, she was one of the best at her school. At the tournament, she was so quiet, as we picked numbers to see who would be against whom. Before the competitions started, I went to go say good luck to her. She kept ignoring me when I said 'hi.'" Ryo started.

-F-L-A-S-H::B-A-C-K-

"Hi," Ryo greeted to the 12 year old redhead. Avoiding eye contact, Rika just stood there, thumbing through her deck. "Umm…I'm Ryo." Ryo said, holding his hand out. Rika continued looking through her deck, turning her back to Ryo. "Uhh…I heard you were the best at your school." Ryo said.

"Were? WERE?!? I still am. Why don't you just bug off, okay!?" Rika shouted, then walking away.

What's got her all flustered up? Ryo thought.

- - -

"Okay, the two people that have won the semi-finals are Ryo Akiyama and Rika Nonaka! Please step up to play the final round in today's tournament," the announcer yelled. "Now whoever wins this will be named this year's champion."

The two of them sauntered up on stage and sat down in their spots. They glanced at each other. "You again." Rika said, coldly.

"Yup, it's me again." Ryo said, chuckling hesitantly, setting up for the battle. When Rika and Ryo were done setting up, the bell rang and the battle started.

-F-B::E-N-D-

"I ended up winning. She looked so dejected. I wanted to go back in time just so I could lose the battle on purpose. All she did was stomp off the stage, without looking back, nor giving a handshake. Here we are now, a year after that game, and she still won't forgive me, still thinking she's the best. That's probably why I like her so much." Ryo said, blushing at the last part.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DF103: I'm gonna end it there because I'm very tired. The next chapter will be out soon.

Paco – Please review. See ya from me and DF103. DF fell asleep so…SHHHH…


	5. Trip Down Memory Lane Part 2

Angel's Second Chance

Chapter 5 – Trip Down Memory Lane – Part 2

DF103: Here's part two of Trip Down Memory Lane…I think you can pretty much figure out what this chapter is about …yeah…now to Paco.

Paco: ::looks at script:: Oh, so we have a new person that is going to be joining DF103 and I. Welcome Rick.

Rick: Hi all. I'm with DF103 so enjoy the story. ::looks over script and snickers:: Looks like Paco gets fired.

Paco: What?!? ::looks at script and falls over::

DF103: You are the weakest link…good bye…::kicks Paco out::…Anyways, Rick is my new best friend and helper…and don't expect him to go away so soon…cause…he's staying for a while.

Rick: Yup, now uhh…DF103 used to own Paco, but now owns me and Rikken. Oh…and she will never own Digimon…sad to say…

DF103: Well, sorry for the long wait. Now here's Trip Down Memory Lane – Part 2.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika was by Ryo's side at this point. Since the accident, she had been coming in everyday to check up on him. She was dozing off to sleep, until the door opened.

"Rika, come on. We have to go home, dear," Rumiko called out.

"Mom, what if he wakes up while I'm not here?" Rika asked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll wake up when you're here, now come on. It's 10:30 and visiting hour is almost over," Rumiko answered, with a reassuring smile. Rika walked towards the door, still with Ryo's bandana, in her hand.

- - -

The area surrounding Ryo turned slightly blue. Ryo and Rikken were still floating about in the endless space. "Go ahead, go on with your story of good and bad deeds. I'm just jotting notes down," said Rikken, writing away on the clipboard.

"Okay. Dad wasn't really thrilled that I came back to the Real World the first time. He and I got into a fight a year back, which was the other reason I went to the Digital World.

"What was the first reason you went to the Digital World?" asked Rikken.

"The main reason was because of my digimon, Cyberdramon. He was too wild to be handled in the Real World. Anyway, my dad and I had a fight so I ran away to the Digital World."

-F-L-A-S-H::B-A-C-K-

Ryo walked across the dry, deserted desert of the Digital World, with his digimon, Cyberdramon. The heat waves wavered from the ground. "Why did we come here, Ryo?" asked his partner.

"I need to get away from things right now," Ryo answered, thinking.

- - -

"Ryo! I'm home. Son?" Ryo's dad looked around the house looking for Ryo. "Ryo! You can come out now. I'm sorry about last night." After a minute of searching the house, Ryo's dad called the police, to report that his son was missing.

-F-B::E-N-D-

"I sorta regret what I did, but I am also glad I did. After a while, I saw other people in the Digital World, namely Takato and his friends. That's when I saw Rika again, and I didn't even know who she was until she got mad at me and left."

-F-L-A-S-H::B-A-C-K-

"So do you know where you guys are headed?" asked Ryo, staring into the campfire, talking to Kazu, Kenta, and Rika.

"No, because Miss Rika thought she knew where we were going." Kazu said, glaring at Rika.

"Rika? That name sounds familiar. Have we met before?" Ryo asked, looking a bit confused.

"Well, what do you know? He finally recognizes me," Rika retorted, snidely.

"Well, I was just asking—" Ryo started, before being interrupted by Rika.

"Asking? How can you not remember me? I lost to you at that one tournament! If we battled again, I would beat you for sure. Then it'd be Mr. Perfect no more." Rika shouted.

"C'mon Rika. He was just asking," Kenta said.

Rika just stared into the fire, as Ryo threw another twig into it.

"So you guys need help getting back to your friends?" Ryo asked.

"We don't need your help. Come to think of it, we were fine until you came along," Rika sneered, annoyed of the three.

"Rika, c'mon. Just let him help us. It's not like you could do any better getting us back. And it's not his fault for winning that awesome tournament." Kazu said.

Rika just glared at all three of them and got up. She said, "Well, I can win if I want to! Renamon, let's get outta here. They're giving me a headache." She and Renamon started to walk off.

"Wait, Rika. It's too dangerous to be out there alone," Ryo called out.

"Don't even try. She's crazier than a soup sandwich, and she won't listen to anyone. Besides, she'll be fine." Kazu assured.

"What did I do wrong?" Ryo asked. I hope he's right and that she'll be safe, he thought.

-F-B::E-N-D-

"She wasn't too thrilled to see me. It was like my mission to keep her safe, you know? Every time I tried to help, she would always push me away. But I keep on going after her. There was that one time when she finally let me help for a change and that's when the earth and the Digital World was in great turmoil." Ryo said, looking into the space above him.

-F-L-A-S-H::B-A-C-K-

The D-Reaper was destroying everything in it's path. Inside, the tamers were trying to rescue Jeri. Gallantmon went to help Jeri, as the others tried to fight off the D-Reaper's minion. So far, they had no luck. Megagargomon attacked, but nothing happened.

"He didn't even make a dent!" Sakuyamon cried out.

"I have an idea!" Jusimon said.

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo called out.

"Ready!" Cyberdramon answered, as they took out a blade.

"Sakuyamon, listen to me. I want you to send all your power to my blade. Quickly!" Justimon said, to Sakuyamon.

"What!? You can't be serious," Renamon said.

"Has the fighting gone to your head or something? The force of it could kill both of you!" Rika yelled, in a worried tone.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take, Rika. We've tried everything else and we haven't even been able to land a scratch! But with the combined forces of your strength and my blade, we can give the D-reaper something to really howl about!" Ryo called out, reassuringly.

"Or you could die. Did you ever think about that, hot-shot?" Rika retorted.

"Well, then there'll be one less person to poke fun at you, right, pumpkin?" Ryo said, smiling.

"You big twerp. You're doing all this just to impress me, aren't you?" Rika said.

"So, is it working or not?" Ryo said, as his smile grew.

"Come on, Sakuyamon. It's now or never!" Justimon called out.

"Rika, are you sure?" Renamon asked, worried about the outcome.

"Ryo may be out of his pompous mind, but he's also right. It's the only chance we have of destroying that thing," Rika said, preparing to send the power.

"All the power of my body... my soul... my mind... I now send to you... all the strength within my heart... my spirit to you I now freely give..." Sakuyamon chanted.

"Ryo, hold onto something!" Rika shouted, as the energy flowed to Justimon.

Justimon received the energy and attacked the D-Reaper with everything they had.

-F-B::E-N-D-

"The power really didn't help, but to think that Rika would actually help me do something was just hard to imagine," Ryo said, sighing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DF103: I think I'll end it there…I'm tired…oh…and don't worry…I'll get the next chapter out sooner…he he he…umm…now to Rick.

Rick: R'member to review…'cause DF103 can't do any better, if she doesn't have suggestions from you…she writes fics, but it's you that read them…so…review…and flames are welcome…I think…::looks over at DF103::

DF103: ::snores:: …

Rick: This happened once before, I think. Anywayz…cya in the next chapter…PEACE.


	6. Promise of the Setting Sun

Angel's Second Chance

Chapter 6 – Promise of the Setting Sun

Rick: Hey everybody! It's Rick, taking DF103's place for a while because her sister broke her arm, so I'm typing everything she wrote down. Anywayz, this chapter is a songfic. Although, I can't understand Japanese like DF103 can, looking at the lyric translations, I think she chose a good song. The song is called 'Yuuhi no Yakusoku' a.k.a. 'Promise of the Setting Sun.' The song is originally sung by AiM, but the version DF103 is using is sung by the person who plays Ruki/Rika in the Japanese Digimon 03. YAY! Rika is so cool. BTW, DF103 does not own Digimon. Now, on with Chapter 6 – Promise of the Setting Sun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no, not this thought again," Ryo said, clutching his head.

-F-L-A-S-H:B-A-C-K-

5 year-old Ryo sat on the couch, while his dad paced across the floor in front of him. "Ryo, did you take the neighbors' turtle?" Ryo's dad asked calmly.

"Do you mean that big, hard thing? Yeah, daddy. I took it because I thought they didn't want the rock in their house," little Ryo said, innocently.

Ryo's dad chuckled and asked, "Well where is it now?"

"I put it in the ground, so no one will step on it and fall," Ryo said.

Ryo's dad's eyes widened and ran outside to the backyard. There, he looked for the place where Ryo buried the turtle. Ryo soon came out and watched his dad run around. He started to giggle and said, "It's right here," pointing to the mound of dirt. Ryo's dad ran over there and dug it up.

"AHH, it has a head! The rock has a head!" Ryo cried out.

"Ryo, it's not a rock. It's a turtle. It was a living thing. It's dead now."

"Dead?"

"Yes, gone forever," Ryo's dad said, sternly. How am I going to explain this to the next-door neighbor, he thought.

"We'll talk about this when your mother comes home, okay?" Ryo's dad said, walking into the house.

Few hours later, the phone rang. Ryo's dad got up from reading the paper, to get it. "Hello?" he answered.

"Is this the Mr. Akiyama?" asked the voice.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry to inform you that your wife has been in a car accident," said the voice.

"What?" Ryo's dad shouted, as he slammed the phone down.

He went to get Ryo and they jumped in the car. They rushed to the only hospital in West Shinjuku. When they got there and asked for Mrs. Akiyama, one of the nurses said that she was dispatched at impact. Ryo's dad stood there in awe, still trying to process what was being said. The two of them walked out. They got in the car and made their way home.

"Daddy? Why did we go to the doctors' place?" asked Ryo.

"Your…your mother was in an accident." Ryo's dad started, trying to hold back the tears.

"Accident?" Ryo asked, enunciating the words.

"Yes, and the doctors said she didn't make it," he said, tears rolling down is cheeks. He tried very hard not to let Ryo seem them.

"Didn't make it?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, she's dead." Ryo's dad said.

"Dead? Gone forever?" Ryo said, starting to cry.

-F-B:E-N-D-

By the time Ryo finished, the area around him and Rikken turned a blinding white. "Hmm, one or two more good deeds should get you up and living again," Rikken said, looking around, still grasping his brown clipboard.

"Well, I don't know if I have anymore," Ryo answered, wiping his tears.

Think Ryo, think, for the sake of dad, my friends. For Rika, said a voice from Ryo's head.

"I suggest you hurry. You don't have much time," Rikken said.

"What? You said I had plenty of time before we started!" Ryo yelled.

"Well, you see, time in this place and time in your world is different. Every minute that passes here, another hour passes in your world," Rikken explained, "life's funny, ain't it? So, you have plenty of time here, but it's up to the doctor's whether they take you off life support or not."

"WHAT!" Ryo shouted, his voice echoing in the endless space. He was speechless. C'mon, you have to get out of here. Wait…that's it! Ryo thought. "Ahh. I just remembered. I have one more. The most important one I'll tell," Ryo said.

Rikken nods as he takes another glance at his clipboard, and says, "Go ahead."

"A few weeks after the D-Reaper incident, our parents planned a reward trip for all of us, to the beach, near Takato's cousin's house. Since Kai, Takato's cousin, and his parents were out of town, we stayed there, with their permission of course," Ryo started.

-F-L-A-S-H:B-A-C-K-

"Wow, the beach is so beautiful," Jeri said, looking at the horizon.

"Yeah, and talk about the sunset. It's incredible," Ryo added.

Everyone sat on the shore as they watched the sun slowly fall into the horizon.

After a few minutes, everybody, but Ryo and Rika got up to go back inside the house. They sat there next to each other, still watching the sunset.

Wow, I've never seen Rika so relaxed, Ryo thought, staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Rika asked.

"Oh nothing," Ryo said, turning around.

Why do I feel so weird? I feel so comfortable next to him, Rika thought, staring at him.

"Hah, I caught you staring." Ryo said, grinning.

"So…" Rika asked, turning the slightest pink.

Should I tell her? Ryo thought.

Should I tell him? Rika thought.

- - -

"Why are they just sitting there, staring at each other?" Kazu asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They like each other," Jeri said.

"You think they'll admit it?" Henry asked.

"Never know," Takato said.

- - -

"Why do you hate me?" Ryo asked.

"I don't hate you. I just…" Rika started.

"You just what?" Ryo asked.

"I'm just in denial," Rika finally said.

"Denial?" Ryo said, a little confused.

"Denial…in liking you. I've always had these feelings for you, and I thought it'll all go away in a few days, but it never did," Rika explained to Ryo, looking down at the sand.

"While we're talking about this. I've always liked you Rika. You have been in my heart since the first time I met you. I tried showing you how I feel, but you always seemed to push me away," Ryo said.

Rika sighed and said, "That's good to know," then rested her head on Ryo's shoulder, watching the orange sunset.

What a day to remember, Ryo thought.

-F-B:E-N-D-

After he finished, Ryo could see a table and a window. Then everything went black. "You've made it. Well, nice meeting you in person. I'll be watching you and have nice trip," Rikken said, grinning, as the clipboard disappeared and waves good-bye.

"What do you mean, have a nice…" Ryo started, before he fell into the never-ending space. Ryo kept on falling, with all the images of his past rushing through his mind. He started to hear voices, and then everything around him stopped, including him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick – This is where she stopped, so don't complain to me. Complain to DF103. She said to please review. She also said that she wants to thank all the reviewers and would like to thank Angel13 for the first flashback in this chapter, with Ryo's mom.

DF103 – Wait…breathes heavily…I just wanted to let you know that no turtles were harmed in the making of this chapter and that some little kids do think turtles are rocks…so yeah…L8ter…say bye Rick.

Rick – Cya.


	7. Always With You, From Now, and Thereafte...

Angel's Second Chance

Chapter 7 – Always With You, From Now, and Thereafter

Rick – Talk about long chapter title. Anyway, once again, I am typing for DF103 because she has a broken arm. This chapter is another song fic. This song is called "With Me" by Linkin Park. DF103 does not own this song or digimon, okay? So on with it; chapter 7 – Always With You, From Now, and Thereafter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Ryo was in The Land of Fate, telling his good and bad 'life stories,' back on Earth, Rika was in her room, thinking. Was it my fault? Was it really my fault? Rika kept on thinking, heading into a flashback.

-F-L-A-S-H::B-A-C-K-

Rika was about to cross the road when she heard her named. "Rika! Watch out!" the voice called.

"Huh?" Rika said, as she turned around to see a moving truck coming straight towards her. The driver seemed to have dropped something, and was trying to make an attempt of retrieving it, causing him not to look at the road.

I guess this is it. Good-bye mom. Good-bye grandma, Rika thought, closing her eyes, standing in the middle of the road, like a deer staring into headlights.

Everything seemed to happen all at once after that.

Rika felt something plunge upon her. She was slightly confused until she remembered what had happened.

"Ryo!" she yelled.

-F-B::E-N-D-

Rika didn't let her mind think of the accident any longer. She felt dazed and empty. Dazed, empty…and alone.

I woke up in a dream today,

To the cold of the static/and put my cold feet on the floor,

Forgot all about yesterday,

Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore,

A little taste of hypocrisy,

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake/slow to react,

Even though you're so close to me,

You're still so distant/and I can't bring you back

What if he's gone forever? Rika thought.

She went to get a small photo album. She flipped through the pages until she got to the picture she wanted. It was a picture of her and Ryo watching the sunset. Jeri took the picture, as well as the other pictures in the album. To Rika, this was her favorite.

"Ryo," she whispered, looking at the picture.

It's true/the way I feel,

Was promised by your face,

The sound of your voice,

Painted on my memories,

Even if you're not with me

I'm with you

'What if I never see him again?' she thought.

You/now I see/keeping everything inside

You/now I see/even when I close my eyes

"I'm sorry for ever saying I hated you. I'm sorry for not helping. I just want you back, with us," Rika whispered.

I hit you and you hit me back,

We fall to the floor/the rest of the day stands still,

Fine line between this and that,

When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real,

Now I'm trapped in this memory,

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake/slow to react,

Even though you're still close to me,

You're still so distant/and I can't bring you back

It's true/the way I feel was promised by your face,

The sound of your voice, painted on my memories,

Even if you're not with me I'm with you

You/now I see/keeping everything inside

You/now I see/even when I close my eyes

Rika then got up to grab Ryo's bandana. She grasped it tightly, as she tried to hold back the tears.

No

No matter how far we've come, I can't wait to see tomorrow, With you

No matter how far we've come, I can't wait to see tomorrow, With you

You/now I see/keeping everything inside

You/now I see/even when I close my eyes With you

You/now I see/keeping everything inside

You/now I see/even when I close my eyes With you…

Just then, her door opened, revealing her mom. "Rika, dinner is ready," Rumiko informed, looking down at Rika, who didn't answer. "What's wrong, Rika?" Rumiko asked, taking a seat on Rika's bed.

"Nothing," Rika lied.

"It's about Ryo, isn't it?" Rumiko asked.

"How did you know?" Rika said, surprised.

"Mother's intuition. Plus, ever since he's been in the hospital, you really never left his side, till about a few hours ago," Rumiko answered with a smile.

Rika, who felt defeated by her own mother, nodded. Since the D-Reaper incident, Rika and her mom became a lot closer then before.

"He'll be okay. Don't worry. As long as he has you and the others' support, he'll be back. And if he doesn't, well, he'll always be with you, in your heart," Rumiko said.

Rika gave a smile and said, "Thanks, mom," and then headed out towards the kitchen. I hope he's still hanging on, though, Rika thought.

- - -

Meanwhile, at the hospital, one of the nurses went into Ryo's room to check if there were any signs of activity. She grabbed the clipboard and scribbled notes down.

"Well, looks like you haven't made any progress, mister," the nurse said, looked at the brain monitor.

Soon, before the nurse left, the brain monitor started to go off, signaling that there were signs of brain activity. Then, Ryo's arm twitched and the heart monitor showed that he was starting to breathe on his own.

The nurse stepped out of the room and yelled, "Doctor, come see this!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DF103: Wow, that was a corny chapter.

Rick: You wrote it. I just typed it.

DF103: I know.

Rick: Well, you know the drill. Please review for Lil Sarah. Hehehe.

DF103: Till next chapter, PEACE OUT……


	8. Never Apart, Together Forever

Angel's Second Chance

Chapter 8 – Never Apart, Together Forever

DF103: Just because I have a broken arm doesn't mean I can't type…I just type one-handed…which is kinda hard…yeah…

Rick: Right. Anywayz, umm, since you're here, is this the last chapter or what because based on what you gave me to type, it looks like it.

DF103: Hmm…if I think of something, I'll write another chapter…but for now it is the last chapter…I think…and this chapter, I included school so…yeah…okay then, I don't own digimon…but I do own tamer plushies…hehehe ::hugs tamer plushies::…

Rick: There goes Lil Sarah's inner 4 year old self, again. Umm, now to the chapter. Chapter 8 - Never Apart, Together Forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning and Rika was getting ready for the first day of school. Since her school year ended earlier than the others, last year, she started school early this year. She grabbed her blouse and skirt and walked towards the bathroom. Later, she walked out to the kitchen, grabbed a slice of toast and made her way towards the door.

"If there's a call from the hospital, about Ryo, pick me up from school okay?" Rika said, before leaving the house.

"Okay, dear," Seiko said.

"Mm-hmm," Rumiko said, taking a sip of her coffee, then looking at the clock. "Oh, shoot. I'm late for a photo shoot. Bye mom," Rumiko said, grabbing her purse and running out the door.

"My, are we busy today? I better go get some food for tonight's dinner, for two busy ladies," Seiko said, chuckling, leaving the house and locking the door.

- - -

While that went on, Takato and Jeri talked, as they walked to the hospital. "You got a call from the hospital, too?" Takato asked.

"Yeah. They said that Ryo was showing signs of life," Jeri said.

"Hey wait for us!" Kenta and Kazu yelled, from behind them.

"Ryo's back!" Kazu said. "How awesome is that?"

"I know. Too bad Rika won't be there to see him," Jeri said.

"Why is that?" Takato asked.

"She started school today, remember?" Henry said, walking up to the group, "She will be though, after school."

The group walked in the hospital, and went up the stairs to Ryo room. "Hey, Ryo. Look who's here," Kazu said, as he ran through the door.

"Hey guys, long time, no talk," Ryo said, sitting up.

"I know. You were gone for about 3 days," Jeri said.

Ryo looked around the group and searched for Rika, but didn't see her. The others saw his face falter. "She couldn't come," Henry said.

"What?" Ryo asked, looking back up.

"Rika started school today," Kenta explained.

"But she was by your side almost the whole time you were in that coma," Kazu said, with his usual smirk.

"Really?" Ryo asked, even though he already knew.

The group nodded. The door then swung open, as a nurse walked in. "Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but Mr. Akiyama, you get to go home," the nurse announced.

"Yes!" Ryo yelled.

- - -

Hours later, Rika trudged her way home from school, knowing there was nothing to look forward to when she got there. She didn't care about getting out of her uniform. All she cared about, at that moment was about Ryo. When she arrived home, she stopped at the answering machine and saw that there was one message. She pushed the play button and listened to what it said.

There was a long pause with people talking in the background. "Oh, is this the answering machine? Umm…if I'm not mistaken, this is the Nonaka house, right? I am looking for Rika Nonaka. I am calling on behalf of the hospital and Ryo's father, about Ryo. Ryo is…"

The message was cut off. Rika dropped everything she held and ran out the door.

Stupid uniform. Why didn't I change outta them? Stupid answering machine, why did it have to cut the one important message off? I hope Ryo is okay, Rika thought.

She ran through the hospital doors and ran towards the elevators, then remembered what happened before and veered her way towards the staircase.

I'm not falling for that again, Rika thought, running up the stairs.

She got up to the floor where Ryo's room resided. She went in and found that he wasn't there, and a nurse was taking the sheets and cleaning the place up. "Where's Ryo?" Rika asked.

"Oh, he was discharged a while ago," the nurse explained.

Without saying a word, Rika ran out the room and headed towards the park. She took out her cell phone and dialed Ryo's number.

"Hello, this is the Akiyama residents—" a voice said.

"Hi, is Ryo…" Rika asked, knowing the voice wasn't Ryo's.

"We are not home right now, but your phone call maybe important. Please leave…" the answering machine voice said, before Rika hung up, put her cell phone away and started looking for Ryo.

As the sky turned a purplish-red, Rika got exhausted from looking for Ryo and sat down on a bench, and watched the sunset. "Remember that sunset, Ryo? The same sunset that we saw together," Rika whispered, "I wish you were here to see it."

Rika felt her lonely self again, as she looked down at the ground. She started to think about Ryo again. Maybe, when they said 'discharged,' maybe they meant, died, Rika thought, depressingly. "I wish you were here, Ryo," Rika said, looking back at the sunset. Rika was just about to turn around and leave, when she ran into someone. "Move outta the way, jerk," Rika said, walking by the person.

"So, now I'm reduced back down to a jerk, huh?" the person said.

Recognizing the voice, Rika turned around to see the person. She saw Ryo, showing his trademark smile. Rika smiled back and said, "Good to see you back, Mr. Legendary Tamer." She walked towards him and gave him a big hug.

"Nice to see you, too, pumpkin, especially in that skirt of yours," Ryo said, grinning. Rika turned red, and then gave a small kiss on Ryo's cheek.

"Now look who's blushing," Rika said, looking at Ryo's surprised expression.

They both laughed, as they walked home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DF103: That last part was dedicated to my two friends, crystal-digiqueen and Madi. I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter for now…until I think of something…and until my arms heal.

Rick: I'll be moving soon, so DF103 is sorta on her own to type her fics.

DF103: ::tears fall:: You'll be greatly missed, Rick…

Rick: Please review for Lil Sarah…she doesn't seem happy right now so, I wish everyone good luck and farewell.


	9. Angel's Second Chance

Angel's Second Chance

Chapter 9: Angel's Second Chance

DF103 of the Present: I'm wondering why I'm adding a chapter now, almost two years after ending this fic. My first Ryuki, this fic started it all. Actually, this fic brings back horrible memories; it's a wonder how it turned out all happy ending-ish. Betrayed and lost many, many friends during this time. The scar remains on my arm, too. Anyway, I found that some people suggested ::cringes:: an epilogue in some reviews. I hate calling it that. Here's something like it, so I don't own Digimon. And, the fates of the tamers and…POOF!

.

.

.

The sun had finally set into the horizon and the beautiful night sky displayed glimmers of the first stars though soon faded as Ryo and Rika entered the brightly lit city, where most of the daytime stores have closed up their shops. Clubs soon opened up and the night people roamed the streets.

"It's been so long since I've seen the city like this, so alive," Ryo commented.

"No kidding." Rika fidgeted in her school uniform. "And…what happened back there…it never happened, okay?"

Ryo grinned, watching her for a moment. "Whatever you say," Ryo replied. "Hey Rika. Is it okay if we stop by one place before we get to your place."

Rika's eyes glinted in suspicion, before her cell phone rang. She sighed and answered, "Hey mom—I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I'm with Ryo." A loud squeal resounded from the phone, shocking the two teens. "Mom…I'll be home later, okay? I'll be fine," Rika rushed, hanging up before her mom could reply. Turning her cell phone off, she continued walking with Ryo. "So…where are we going?"

"Jeri's restaurant. The group told me to meet them there after I found you," Ryo explained. The two sauntered down the street in silence. "You think…" Ryo stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked skyward. "…We could ever be more than friends?"

Rika froze in shock before she smirked and replied, "Oh, yes Ryo. I would love to cling onto you all day long and be very dependent on you." Ryo blinked and laughed. "It wasn't _that_ funny."

"Did you know that hearing is that last thing to go before you die?" Ryo asked, out of the blue.

Rika raised a brow in confusion. "No…but what does that have to do with anything you asked or anything I just said?"

Ryo's smile disappeared as he glanced down at the ground, and then turning to Rika. His eyes shimmered in the light like the ocean. "I heard you talking to me…" he whispered.

Rika gawked at Ryo. "Are you still drugged with whatever the hospital gave you or something?" she asked, laughingly. "I mean, you expect me to believe that?

Bringing his hand to his chin and thinking, Ryo replied, "No, I guess not."

"Jeez, your head has gone weird on you…" Rika scoffed.

"I don't expect you to believe it, but it's the truth," Ryo clarified. "Your voice was very comforting to me, Rika. It's what gave me the strength to hold on." Rika gaped at Ryo and for the moment gazed into his eyes. She saw only truth, unable to do anything but slowly shake her head in incredulity. "I'm sorry…that was probably overly corny. I'll shut up now."

The two walked alongside each other in silence. Rika peered over to Ryo and sighed. "No…tell me. I'm actually willing to listen," Rika requested.

"Why the sudden change of heart, Rika?"

"We're friends, aren't we? Friends tell each other things," Rika said, coolly.

Ryo's lips curved. "Yeah…" Rubbing his hands together and sighing inwardly, he looked ahead. "After I'm done telling you this, you'll probably think I'm crazy…but I have a guardian angel, named Rikken."

Observing Ryo's serious expression, Rika bit her lip, repressing her laughs. "So, what did this guardian angel tell you?"

"I'm not quite sure really," Ryo replied, as he shot Rika a grim glance. "But, he let me stroll down memory lane. I had to tell him about the good and bad things that happened between my loved ones…"

"Meaning, your dad, right?" Rika's subdued laughter dissipated in the midst of how all this nonsense made sense until… "If this guy or whatever is your guardian angel, why did he ask you to tell him all of this? He should know what went on in your life." She crossed her arms with skeptical eyes gazing at Ryo. "Are you sure you weren't drugged?"

They slowed their pace. "Medicated probably. Now that you mention it, I don't get that either, him asking me to tell him all this when he supposedly watches over me," Ryo noted.

Rika halted and stretched. "Maybe he was trying to get you to realize something. Maybe you need a better relationship with your dad." She adjusted the uncomfortable skirt, Ryo slowing his pace. "You didn't have the greatest relationship with you dad."

"Well, you didn't have the greatest relationship with your mom either."

"But, I'm trying to improve it, slowly," Rika looked up and saw Ryo watching and waiting for her. She blinked unable to believe…that wings were sprouting from his back. Her eyes bulged when Ryo unknowingly whipped around to reveal a creature on his back. Was it a cat? It had pointy, upright ears. Was it a bird? It had large wings that could soar the endless sky. In so little light, Rika couldn't distinguish what it was, but she knew it wasn't at all human. And then, it hit her. "It's him…"

Ryo heard a voice call to him, Rikken's voice. "Danger's afoot. Walk away casually and get the two of you out of here." The voice drifted away in a heartbeat before Ryo could ask what was going to happen. He spun around and cautiously waved Rika over; alert to anything that could've happened.

"Rika, he says we're in trouble. You've got to believe me."

Without hesitation, Rika nodded. "He was on your back, wasn't he?"

"I don't know… I didn't feel anything." Ryo turned to a random person. "Was there something on my back?" The person shook his head. "Now who's doing the hallucinating?"

"I know what I saw, Akiyama."

Ryo shook his head. "There's no time. Let's get to Jeri's."

The two sped up their pace. "What's going on?"

"I don't know…" Ryo turned his head left and right, before running into someone awfully familiar. Ryo peered up to the man who reeked of alcohol, as Rika groaned seeing who it was.

"Why're you with Rika," the man asked, slurring his words slightly.

"I'm walking her to a friend's house. Is that a crime?" Ryo asked, backing Rika away from him. "What are you, some kind of drunk?"

The man grabbed Ryo's shirt and thrust him against a light pole. "That's my daughter you're with and if you want t'make something outta this, then make something outta this." Rika's dad tried bashing Ryo's head against the pole, making a few successful hits, while all passers briefly witnessed and walked away, assuming it was another drunken argument. Ryo struggled to pull away. "You weren't humiliated by your divorced wife. You got my daughter's attention for the past few days."

"Let him go!" Rika grasped her father's shirt.

"She doesn't even want to side with me…" tears slowly trickled down his reddened cheeks. Ryo's head bobbed trying to gain consciousness, as the man loosened his grip and opened his arms to Rika. "Give daddy a hug, Rika." A few other people slowed as they passed the three. Ryo's body slowly fell, before Rika caught him. "So you choose him over me…" He swung a fist at Ryo.

Suddenly, Rika's vision illumined where she saw Ryo's back truly growing great white wings and spreading from his limp body before it all went away. Ryo caught Rika's dad's fist and dropped it. The brown-haired teen, with a squinted eye, looked up. "I'm sorry it turned out this way with your family life," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't apologize to him." Rika turned to her dad. "Get over it. Move on!"

Rika's dad fell to his knees, out of thought, as he viewed the two walking away from him, out of sight.

"Gosh, he's got some nerve," Rika uttered. "Let's get to Jeri's before he stalks me…"

"Sounds good to me," Ryo replied, still rubbing his head.

After constantly turning back to see if the long-forgotten father followed them, the two entered the small restaurant only to find the whole place empty; Jeri's dad was the only one there, wiping the countertop. "Hey, you two…"

"Could Ryo get some ice for his head?" Rika asked.

"Sure." Jeri's dad opened the cooler as he whipped out a sandwich bag and filled it up with ice. "Here you go. I thought you just got yourself out of the hospital, Ryo." He took out a couple of cups and fixed some drinks.

"Yeah, but we ran across a short detour on the way here," Ryo replied, holding the bag against the back of his head.

"Okay… Jeri, Rika and Ryo are here!"

"I thought everyone else was supposed to be here…" Rika said.

"I did, too."

"I don't know anything about that," he said, placing the Shirley Temples on the counter. "I'll get Jeri for you…" With that, Jeri's dad disappeared up the stairway.

Rika carried the drinks to the table where Ryo sat. "If you weren't hurt, I would hit you for coming here. No one was supposed to be here, were they…"

Ryo's brows perked up. "They said to come here when I found you."

Rika's poker face intimidated Ryo. "Tell Jeri I said, 'Hi'," Rika replied, getting up and heading for the exit.

Dropping the bag of ice, Ryo halted Rika. "Please don't go."

"Ryo, it's a school night and my mom is probably worried. I'm in my uncomfortable uniform. I have to get home," Rika explained.

"Friends tell each other things, right? You have to believe me. I have this deep feeling of affection for you and I know you know that because I've told you so. Because of that, I could never lie to you. When I was in the hospital, Rikken made me realize that my dad isn't my only loved one. You are, too. If having a better relationship with the people I love is the reason for my second chance, I want let you know that I'm always here for you…Wildcat."

Something in those words made the corners of Rika's mouth curve upward. "Seems like I also have a guardian angel and by the way he's looking at me, he seems like he's telling me to do this…" Rika leaned in, her face nearing Ryo's and for the moment stayed there. She wrapped her arms around him, feelings mutual, and pulled away, only to find someone appearing from the stairs.

Jeri applauded the two, though disappointed that Rika pulled away so soon without lips having been met. The rest of the tamers emerged from Jeri's room.

"What are you all doing here!" Rika exclaimed.

"I live here, remember?" Jeri giggled. "We never got to finish our gathering, so we have to end it right! Hit it, Takato!"

Takato plugged the stereo in and switched the radio on. "Let's have some fun everyone."

"But, I should be getting home…" Rika replied.

"We called your mom. She knows what's up, so have some fun," Henry assured.

"But my uniform—" Rika started.

"It looks fine. It's nice to see a change sometimes," Ryo winked.

The night carried on as if time had stopped and life was put on pause. Kazu, Kenta, and Suzie were the only ones who danced while everyone sat at the counter chatting.

"At least you've lightened up since last time, Rika," Jeri commented.

"Yeah…I'm moving on. I can't keep moping around, right? If I ever see Renamon again, great, but for now, I've got all of you to worry about." She smirked, gazing at Ryo in particular.

"Looks like you two are getting close," Henry commented.

Rika laughed, glancing at Ryo again before making contact with the others.

"Of course. Ryo's my angel…"

.

.

.

DF103 of the past: "…Unless I think of another thing to chapter it."

DF103 of the present: Is that proper English?! o.O;; Anyway, I want to revise this so bad, but I'm busy with my other fics and revising _LRIFR&R_. I hope that's a better ending for all, if anyone actually bothers to read this. How corny the ending ended, but I guess that's all one can expect from me. Well, back to working on _NTADBLTS_, _BitD_, and _IACDTT_. Talk to you people later. Adieu. ø.ø;; Me and my broken glasses. XD


End file.
